Love, Magic and Mischief
by Salver
Summary: "You aren't so bad, Nixxy. You're pretty cool. I thought you're an annoying little Slytherin brat as my friend Ron and I always thought you were." Angst and romance to appear dramatic. But it's really humor. A little angsty and romantic as it progresses
1. The Nott Manor's Residence

_Well, here goes! I cross my fingers as I publish the first chapter. I do hope the internet likes it._

_**Author's Note:** I own nothing here but Miss Nixxy Nott and her house elf. It's all inspired from the most brilliant work of Queen Rowling, Harry Potter. Please be nice and enjoy this first work of mine. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**The Nott Manor's Residence**

It was all normal spending summer in the Nott Manor locked up in the library. Reading was probably the most exciting activity next to sleeping. That may be because the manor was empty except for one scruffy fifteen year old girl (and the house elf). Nixxy Nott was wearing knee high socks that now droops half-way down, a big, baggy sweater at its third day of not being laundered, and shorts with a red flower pattern.

She has the Defensive Magical Theory book open on her lap. She has been reading on Jackson's association of the psychological wellbeing of the caster to magic. According to Jackson, if the caster has an unsound emotional stability, this greatly affects the magical stability, thus, causing disruptions and — she shut the book. She couldn't care less about the estimation of a half-blood, half-breed on ego-affected hexes. Her mind's been dwelling on flying away from the thresholds of the manor. Unfortunately, this was all she could do; dream. Her parents have decided that she'd be better off locked up in solitary confinement in the form of the manor instead of wandering about the streets of Godric's Hallow, joining in the hustle and bustle of Diagon Alley, sneaking around Knockturn Alley, or shopping in Hogsmeade all because she refuses to marry Terence Higgs.

"He's a pervert, mother. I wouldn't dare go near that worthless prat."

"Do you really want to stop your pure blood line all because of your personal opinion? There will be consequences if you do not obey. "

Nixxy knows that this is just the beginning of it. It was unfair that being a daughter of a pureblood family spell fixed marriage. She'd rather be muggle-born; at least she would have free will.

"Confre"—

She stops half-way through her spell before the curtains could burst into an incredible flame. She almost forgot about underage magic. She put her wand away. She's incredibly pissed off. Oh, how she wanted to just run away from this damned house, and find something to do with her life.

"Fudge the world!" she screamed from the top of her lungs as she grabbed her coat and stormed to the broom closet three rooms away. She kicked open the door but it won't budge. She tried again but this time, double the strength: still nothing.

"Alohamora," the door didn't open, as expected. Her mother bewitched the knob. She pondered and glanced around.

"Eldred, mind coming in here with a sledge hammer and anything else that's used for destroying things?"

Seconds later, a house elf came walking in dragging dirty, rusty tools. Eldred, the Nott family house elf was quite old and dressed like most house elves: in an old dirty pillow case and grime. And like most pureblood families, they treat them like they are worth nothing. However, Nixxy has always felt much empathy towards Eldred. She's not into the maltreatment of house elves; this made her unpopular with her parents.

"Thank you, Eldred. Would you mind helping me break open this door?"

"If Eldred must," the house elf replied as he got hold of an axe. They started breaking down the door and in no time at all, the door was completely obliterated. She was beaming when she took hold of her most valued broom. She can almost taste freedom.

"Now, come with me, Eldred. You're going to help me pack," she said languorously, still dazed about flying away. She twirled and skipped to her room.

"May Eldred ask where the mistress is going?" the old house elf asked in his shallow, raspy voice as he followed her.

"Away from here, my dear... where is my... ah! There it is."

Nixxy opened her trunk and started packing. Clothes, books, potions, and other things were flying around. She was packing up for her return to Hogwarts. But, September first was still two weeks away. Where would she go in the mean time? She can always stay in The Leaky Cauldron however; her parents might find her there. But they won't be back in five days. That would be enough to find a new hideout. The Leaky Cauldron it is. She can pick up new robes, buy the required books, and fill up her stocks in the Apothecary.

"Mistress, don't your parents disapprove of your leaving the household?" he inquired while folding her clothes and stacking her books.

"With all their ice cold hearts, dear Eldred" she smiled.

When they were done fixing her things, Nixxy opened a drawer and rummaged through her remaining things. She took hold of her bonnet and handed it to Eldred.

"M-mistress? Could this really mean I can go?" the house elf was just shaking with joy. She nodded and gave him a small robe, and a pouch filled with Galleons.

"Is that enough to confirm it?"

"Thank you, mistress! Eldred is eternally grateful."

"Just do me one last favour."

"Anything you want, my most kind Mistress!"

"Just keep my great escape from my parents. Live well, Eldred. I would have given it earlier but my parents would... never mind... now apparate out of here," she beamed at him and he mirrored equal joy.

"Thank you, thank you! If the mistress needs Eldred, Eldred will be there."

A _crack _and Eldred was no more. Now it's her turn to leave. She enchanted her trunk and her other things, and mounted her broom.

It took her a good 2 hours to reach London. Since it was late at night, she didn't have to worry so much about muggles seeing a witch zooming pass above their heads. She did, however, had to avoid cities just to be safe. When she got to a quiet suburban area, she landed and folded her broom in two. She modified her Swiftlash 5.0 this way so she could keep it in her trunk, which she did. She dragged her trunk down the street. Her walk was uneventful until she took a turn and an owl swooped over her head and landed on the window pane of a house. She knew that muggles don't favour owls as pets; only the occasional here and there.

"Must be of my sort," she thought to herself. She squinted her eyes to see who owned the snowy barn owl. To her shock, the bird belonged to the famous spectacled boy: Harry Potter.

She was caught so off-guard that she stood for a good minute just staring at him. He didn't notice her at once but, when he did, his defences shot up and he pointed his wand at her. She wasn't at all offended for that matter. She was a Slytherin after all and her father was a Death Eater, it was but expected of him. However, she didn't want any trouble. Nixxy took out her wand and tossed it in front of her then, she raised her hands levelling with her head in surrender.

"I would like it very much if you put that away. I wouldn't want either one of us to be expelled from school like this. I'd rather duel you on fair grounds even if I can beat you with both of my hands tied," she said in her signature Slytherin swagger.

He didn't flinch. "What are you doing here, Natalie Nott, isn't it?"

"The one and only, at your service," she curtsied teasingly. "But do call me Nixxy," she picked up her wand and put it away. "I'm going to the Leaky Cauldron. I thought of walking there since I wanted to explore the muggle world a little bit. I didn't expect seeing you here, dear Potter. Seriously, put that away."

He lowered his wand. "It's not safe."

"What isn't?"

"Wandering around in the middle of the night," he said plainly.

She ignored him and took out her broom. "Mind if I come in?" without waiting for an answer, she picked up her trunk, mounted her broom, and flitted to his window. She went inside leaving her things floating on her broom, and sat down on his bed.

"Who the bloody hell do you think you are to make yourself at home in my room?" he whispered furiously.

"Five minutes and I'm gone. Could I just rest a bit here?" she batted her lashes jokingly, her stomach churning with disgust. He couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"Alright, fine. But only five minutes or I swear, I will use magic," he said threateningly.

She laughed under breath and pulled him to sit beside her. "You're miserable here, aren't you? Yes, you are. I can tell by that look on your face."

"Even if I am, I don't see why it's any of your business," he said, looking away. She thought she saw him blush.

"Do you want to come with me?" she queried.

"What?" He asked, utterly confused, not really answering the question. Who would blame him?

She shrugged indifferently. "You heard me right. Do you want to come with me? I'm going to The Leaky Cauldron and intend on staying there until classes resume. So what do you say, dear Harry?"

"I can't just leave. And even if I could, I wouldn't go with a Slytherin girl I barely know."

"Here's a start, I left home because I hate my parents who hates me and will hate me more when they find out what I've done. Will you come with me now?"

Shock spelled across his face, which made her chuckle a little. "I... don't know. Is it okay if I do? I mean... I actually want to... but then Dumbledore..."

"It's settled then! I'll help you pack."

* * *

><p><em>Do review, you lot. Hope you don't hate it<em>


	2. Fifteen for Two

_Thanks for reading Chapter 1. Now, I present Harry Potter and Nixxy Nott's little escapade. Cheers to not being a junior Death Eater, love!_

_I still don't own anything besides my dear Nixx and Milo. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Fifteen for Two**

The trip to the Leaky Cauldron was fast but very quiet. Harry hasn't spoken to her since they kicked off the ground. Nixxy was fine with the awkward silence. She was confident she could break him eventually, but for now, she let him stay detached. She did, however, catch him with an exhilarated look on his face. Deep down, she knows his is what he wanted: freedom. She was still deep in thought when she noticed Harry zip down a dark alley near the dingy inn. She followed suit. They picked up their things and soon, were walking in with their brooms in hand.

"Just one room?" he wasn't at all happy about the idea but he didn't bother to argue.

"Well, yeah. That way, we get to hang out more. Ha-ha" she enjoyed this little tormenting.

Tom, the inn-keeper, led the two to room fifteen. When he opened the door, Nixxy was genuinely pleased with the charmingly, scruffy room. They walked into a drawing room. There was a chaise longue and a coffee table facing a hearth, a window draped with old, velvet (and indistinctly moth-eaten) curtains overlooking Diagon Alley, and two oak doors. The two noticed their things had already been brought up; Hedwig was perched on the window sill next to a tawny little owl. It was Milo, Nixxy's owl.

"There you are, you ruddy bird. It took you long enough," she said, approaching the owl. He had a letter in between his beak. She took the piece of parchment and turn back to Harry, pocketing it. "I'll take that room," the brunette points at the first door to the left from where she stood.

Harry, however, just nodded and headed for the other room. He dragged all his things with him. Nixxy was positively sure he was still ill at ease about leaving and not to mention her company wasn't what he wanted.

They spent a good half an hour in silence until Nixxy was just dying of boredom.

"Potter, have a butter beer with me, will you?" she said, knocking on his door. A few minutes of shifty sounds and his door opened.

"Alright. Then you could clear things out for me," he said, putting on a jacket.

"I'll answer _every_ question your heart's set on asking, Potter," she beamed, pulling him out the door and down a flight of stairs. She kept on it until they sat down in a corner of the bar. She ordered two butter beers and settled herself. "So what do you want to know?"

"Firstly, why were you wandering around Little Whinging?" he asked, taking a swig of the drink.

"Well, I was on my way here. I was on a broom earlier but I wanted to take a stroll, to see the muggle world," she said, reminiscently. "I already answered that back at your place."

"A stroll? Why not do that in a different neighbourhood? One that's less suspicious of people with broomsticks, owls, and un-muggle attire," he inquired.

She simply shrugged and took a sip of her drink. "I'll tell you what, I'm going to confess something to you but don't judge, alright?" he gestured her to go ahead. "I told you about my parents' hate. Well, let me explain. I resent my family. I'm not into the Nott's being all about pureblood supremacy and following," she leaned in to whisper, "you-know-who. I'm technically on your side and they know of it. They pretend they aren't and they try to force that kind of mentality on me; they want me to marry another pureblood, they freely talk about you-know-who's bidding, they tell me how _proud_ they are I'm Slytherin and an _acquaintance_ of Malfoy and others, and they taught me the three unforgivable curses. They punish me when I go against them. I've been through shit," she shows him the scars on her arms. They weren't as evident first glance but he noticed that there was a lot of it. She continued, "and I'm fed up of it and their antics. So I destroyed the house, freed the house elf, and ran off. They're bound to track me down, but not until they get back from Merlin knows where. My bet's on my brother to find out first. He is, after all, suppose to be home by now."

"Wait, you're on my side? And what will they do when they track you down?" he asked, still digesting everything she said.

"Yes, Potter, I am. I think they'll use the Cruciatous Curse on me then the Imperius Curse to do what they want me to, or something classy like that...," she said, uncaringly. "Anything else you want to know?"

"Why are you on my side?" the boy wouldn't believe it.

"It's because I don't like the other side. It's actually really scary when you're witnessing it firsthand." She shuddered at her memories. "More queries?"

"No, I think I'll settle with that," he said. He was more at ease. He believed every word from her and she didn't say a lie. He seems to know whom to trust.

She raised her glass. "Cheers, to me not being a junior Death Eater," she teased. He smiled for the first time since he's been with her.

"Cheers," he snickered, clinking his glass with hers. They took a hearty drink, and chatted and drank for hours, shifting from butter beer to Firewhisky. They covered every aspect that they were similar; their love of Hogwarts, how much they can't stand Malfoy and his cronies, Quidditch, their pet owls, the horrible people they've been living with during the summer, and more about Hogwarts.

"You aren't so bad, Nixxy. You're pretty cool. I thought you're an annoying little Slytherin brat as my friend Ron and I always thought you were," he said. They were both fairly drunk at this point in time.

"Not bad yourself, Harry. Merlin, is it the drink or did you just get cuter?" they laughed. "I think we should go back to the room now," she said when she could talk again. "We're well sloshed already, don't you reckon, mate?"

"Yeah, I reckon we are."

She was digging through her pockets for Galleons to pay for their drinks but he was quicker, despite alcohol induced movement impairment. He had already paid the barkeep before she found a single sickle. "Not fair. I'm going to pay you later when I could count these ruddy coins properly," she said, slightly annoyed.

"Don't bother. Come on," he was tugging her off the stool and across the room. She was losing her footing a bit because her head was spinning but they managed to get to room fifteen without any calamities.

He was about to help her to her room but she stopped him before another step. "Thanks, but I can take it from here. Good night, Harry," she smiled and staggered slightly to her room. When she got there, she slumped on her bed and went fell asleep in at once.

* * *

><p><em>She's quite a character<em>, Harry thought when he was in bed. He chuckled under breath. He knew it was incredibly stupid to disobey Dumbledore and run away with a Death Eater's daughter but at the same time, it's the most fun he has had all summer. It was much better than spending it locked up at number 4, Privet Drive. It would have been nice to be at the Burrows though but Mrs Weasley will kill him for running off. Or will she? He could say he was helping Nixxy which technically is true. He would even be doing a good thing in the end. He considered this for a moment. Then, a smile stretched across his face; he was decided.

The morning after had passed. He woke up high noon making him curse quietly to himself. It would have been fine had it not been for the fact he agreed to accompany her to Madam Malkins for some robes but with this time, she might have left. He took a quick shower and put on whatever clothes he pulled out of his trunk. He was dressed in no time. He stepped out of his room hoping to find her waiting in the lounge. But she wasn't there. He dropped to the couch and wondered if he should look for her and apologize. And just as he stood up, Nixxy came out of her room looking like the aftermath of being imprisoned. She was still wearing that same clothes but it looks a lot messier and much rumpled up, complimenting her dark-brown hair that was in tangles and the pronounced eye bags. She was reeking of alcohol and had dried up saliva trails on her cheek. He couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh shut up, Potter," she sneered.

"I can't help it! You look ridiculous. How was Azkaban? Were the dementors nice to you?" he kept laughing. She was obviously annoyed. When he finally gathered the will power to stop, he pushed her back in her room. "Go look more humane. We got things to do today."

He waited for her in the drawing room. Half an hour later, she walked out looking much better. She was wearing a black and grey chequered skirt, a plain black blouse, and a short maroon robe that falls only until her knees. Her hair was held up by her wand.

"Stop staring or I'll hex you," she smirked. "Let's go, come on," she tugged him by the sleeve and walked out the door.

They strolled down Diagon Alley. There weren't many people as compared to three days to September First, but still alive with wizards in almost every corner. They reached Madam Malkin's soon after and Nixxy left Harry outside, telling him to wait. He was quite irritated that she did that so he decided to take a walk. He ended up in Florean Flortescue's and took a seat in one of those set ups outside, by the alley. He ordered a parfait and Mr. Fortescue dropped it off a few minutes later. He thanked him and Mr. Florescue left him to his thoughts. He watched people walk by him while he eats the ice cream dessert. Halfway through it, a familiar brunette slammed the table top.

"There you are," Nixxy said anxiously. She was obviously shaken. He bolted straight off his chair and pulled one for her. She sat down and rested her head in her hands, muddling her hair. He quickly asked the owner for another parfait and sat down. She lifted her head and her eyes just spelled glowering. "That was not a cool move you did, Harry. I thought my father would have found you in their pursuit to find me. Or that you just left me and went back to that muggle family or something. I don't know!"

"Sorry, Nixxy, but you're the one who left me outside," he tried to defend himself.

"I told you to give me three minutes. I wouldn't take long. Plus, there were loads of people in there," she took a huge scoop from Harry's ice cream and shoved it in her mouth. "At least I know you're safe."

He didn't understand why but he smiled. Thankfully, she did too. It seems as though she wasn't the type who would hold on to a grudge, unlike Hermoine. This seemed like the perfect chance to tell her.

"Nixxy, I have an idea. Why don't we-" he was cut short: Mr. Fortescue had just served them the other parfait Harry ordered. He thanked him and pushed it slowly towards her. She smiled and ate on. He did as well.

After a couple spoonfuls, she pushed it aside, cupped her cheek with her hand, and stared at him. "You were saying something about an idea, right? What is it?" she asked.

He set his thoughts straight first. He had a feeling she wouldn't be all over the idea he concocted. He chose his words carefully. "You—we need to hide, right? Well, I've been thinking. What about we stay at a place where a family that fights against Voldemort stays?"

She nodded. "Go on," she pressed.

"Would you like to live with the Weasleys?" he asked finally. She choked on her ice cream. She had a disbelieving look on her face. He knew why; Fred and George gives her a hard time whenever they could by pulling nasty pranks on her, Ron doesn't bother to be inconspicuous when he would bad mouth her family, and Ginny has always been unkind and rude to her since Nixxy was sort of her Slytherin alter ego when it comes to boys.

"What balderdash, Harry. They don't like me, you know?" she said coldly, unmasking her obvious feelings towards them.

"I'll talk to them. And that was when they thought you're a Death Eater trainee," he tried to persuade her.

She contemplated about this, eating ice cream in the process. Neither of them spoke for five minutes until Nixxy broke the tense atmosphere. "Well, it's worth a shot, I guess..."

A grin spread across his face. "Brilliant. We'll head there tomorrow. And I promise you I'll talk them out of destroying you."

"What a comfort," she smiled a bit. They finished their desserts and continued with their shopping for school supplies. They did, however, spend a hefty amount of time in the Quidditch Supplies store. After a trip to the Apothecary, Flourish and Blotts, and Potage's, they went back to the inn.

* * *

><p><em>You know the drill. Reviews please<em>


	3. Nott Welcome Here

_Well, here's the third installment of LMM. Hope you like it. _

_Please welcome the Weasleys! I fixed it up a bit. when I first posted this, I was a little careless about the format. Anyway, enjoy! _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Nott Welcome Here**

It was early in the morning and the weather was lovely. Packed and set, Harry and Nixxy was trying to decide the quickest and safest way to get to the Weasleys.

"What about brooms?" Nixxy suggested.

Harry thought a while then answered. "Too far. What about Floo powder?"

"That might be a little too rude," she said.

"Brooms it is then. Too bad we can't apparate," Harry trailed.

Nixxy had a jolt of idea. She got up from the couch and grinned, "No, but my friend can." And as she said so, a house elf appeared. It was Eldred. He looks much better than he did back in the manor. "Perfect timing, Eldred," Nixxy beamed. "You never missed an instance."

"Eldred came to check on Ms Nott. Eldred also assumed she would need my help," he bowed courteously. He gave himself a quick look around but nearly fell off his feet when he saw Harry Potter. Aghast, he jerked his head towards Nixxy. "Eldred would like to ask why the Potter boy is with you."

"Harry, this is Eldred, Eldred, this is the Potter boy. He's a friend of mine now. And we both need your help," she smiled.

"What do you need of me, Ms Natalie Nott?" he asked.

"Could you apparate us to the Weasley residence?"

The elf was surprised. Nixxy has told him of what they have done to her. But Eldred just nodded. He knew Nixxy was an intelligent girl who wouldn't do something as stupid without reason.

"Excellent. Thank you, Eldred," Harry said. And soon, they got their things and Eldred apparated them on top of a hill overlooking the Burrows. Nixxy thanked her friend and he vanished after a bow.

"So, on we go. After you, Harry," she offered. Harry noticed that she was forcing a smile. It looks as though she was hiding a grimace. They got hold of their things and started on to the house.

"Hey, relax, Nixxy. The Weasleys are nice. They're more like my family than the Dursleys," he assured. She merely sighed and braised herself for a series of pranks. They got to the front door and Harry knocked. "Mr Weasley, Mrs Weasley, its Harry. Is anyone in?" he called. And in a moment's notice, the door opened and Mrs Weasley gave Harry a hug. He returned the favour by putting an arm around her shoulder.

"Dear Harry, it's good to see you again. What on earth are you doing here? Come in, come in," she said excitedly. Arthur Weasley came to the door as well.

"Harry, my boy! Welcome. Are you here to stay for the rest of the summer?"

"Yes, sir. If we could, that is."

"Why of course. Wait, did you say we?"

"Mr and Mrs Weasley, this is Natalie," he introduced. The brunette stepped into view and managed a small, friendly smile. "Good morning, Mr and Mrs Weasley. I'm sorry we came unannounced."

"Nonsense, dear," Molly gave that loving motherly look and gave her a hug as well. "I'm happy to have you and Harry around. Now come in. I'm making breakfast. The kids are still asleep." Mr Weasley helped them bring in their things. Harry and Nixxy then followed Mrs Weasley in the kitchen.

"Tell me little about you, dear," Molly said as Nixxy made the pancake batter.

"Oh, well. I'm Natalie Nott. I study in Hogwarts as well. Same year as Harry but I'm not in his house."

"Nott?" she was quite shocked. Harry saved her though, telling Molly Nixxy was on the good side and good things she's done that he knew of. Mrs Weasley relaxed immediately and even gave a little laugh. "Good to know there are such nice kids as you, Natalie."

"Thanks for not judging me, Mrs Weasley. I try my best to change how people perceive me," she said shyly. Harry was quite surprised to see the Slytherin not her cheeky, confident self. Mrs Weasley and Nixxy kept talking, mainly about how she was at home and why she left. Mrs Weasley didn't scold her for leaving but was more sympathetic. She can see the Slytherin girl wasn't one by heart. They finished making breakfast and as Harry poured a cup of coffee for Mr Weasley, who was talking about muggle contraptions with Nixxy, two red heads came rushing in.

"Harry? I knew it!" it was Ron Weasley. Ginny ran and gave Harry a hug. The three of them started catching up on each other. Soon, a pair of twins came in the scene and welcomed Harry. Then, here came the moment Nixxy feared.

"Who's that over there by dad?" Fred asked Harry. He was worried.

"Natalie, dear, please take your hood off. It's not very proper in front of the table. Now, what were you saying about computers?" Arthur asked. Nixxy cautiously took it off and apologized to him. Then, the red-headed kids gasped in disbelief.

"What's she doing here?" Ginny demanded. Ron joined the ranting. "Why is that Death Eater here?" he bellowed. Fred and George started talking about what kind of hexes they'll use on her. Nixxy, on the other hand, stayed composed. She ignored them and dropped two sugar cubes in her tea.

Mrs Weasley was turning red. "Where are your manners? Who taught you to great guests by calling them murder accomplice?" she yelled. Mr Weasley stood up and scolded them. The four younger Weasleys shut up but were still sneering quietly.

"It's alright, Mr and Mrs Weasley. I wouldn't be troubled by it. I'll go outside so they could eat breakfast without the trouble of seeing me," Nixxy said calmly.

"Good, on you go then," Ron said testily.

"Ronald Billius Weasley!" Mr Weasley scowled. Nixxy stood up and got her hands on a muffin. Mr Weasley turned to her and put his hand on her shoulder, as if telling her to sit back down. She, however, gently took it off her and shook her head. He gave her a questioning look, not really understanding.

"Please, Mr Weasley, I'm fine," she smiled at him and went out. She strolled around the garden and ate her muffin. She was quite rattled at the breakfast scene she had just witnessed. Then, to her surprise, she can hear Mr and Mrs Weasley scolding them and even Harry standing up for her. This was the first time she has had people defend her and say she was a good person. She then heard the door close and footsteps coming closer. She turned around and saw Harry.

"You alright there?"

"Yeah, of course. I'm Nixxy Nott, Potter. That was super crazy, wasn't it?" she snickered. He joined in the laugh.

"Mr and Mrs Weasley were on your side," he told her. "I was well surprised about that, you know?" she trailed. Harry told her what had happened inside when she left. She responded with many no-ways and bloody-hells. When he covered the story, he suggested going back inside.

"Yeah, I reckon we should," she smirked. And with that, they headed back in the house. They continued with breakfast and they cleaned up after. Shortly, Mr and Mrs Weasley went out, leaving the kids amongst themselves.

"I hate her," Ginny told Ron. They were in the living room.

"So do I. I don't get why Mum and Dad like her," he said.

"Even Harry is! You can't get anything good out of a Slytherin," she added. Harry walked in and sat down on an arm chair. The two red heads exchanged looks. Ginny left the moment Ron started.

"What's she got on you?"

"Sorry?" Harry asked, peering down on him.

"Why are you with her? Why are you on her side? Last time I remember, you found her lot evil," Ron said.

"What's wrong with you? She's not evil, apparently. She's actually nice. Much nicer than how you have been, Ron," at that, the tall red-headed boy rose up from his seat and glared at Harry.

"And what makes you say that? Are you my best mate or what? I haven't seen you all summer and you turn up here, without as much as a heads up, with the daughter of a Death Eater, and you ask what's wrong with me? You're off you're rocker!"

"Look here, Ron. I am you're best mate and I'm sorry I didn't send an owl to tell you I'm coming by. But believe me when I say Nixxy's not all bad. Maybe a little feisty and a tad bit rude but that's about it. Give her a chance. I wasn't all peachy when she came in my room on a broom in the middle of the night, but after talking to her for a couple minutes, I would have thought she'd be a Gryffindor herself."

Ron calmed down. He couldn't stay mad at Harry. "Alright. But a misstep and I'm kicking her out." He averted his gaze but Harry gave him a pat on the arm and said thanks. "Yeah, well... where is she, anyway?"

"She said something about going to her room," Harry said.

Then Ron gulped. "Fred and George are up there."

Nixxy managed to find the room Mrs Weasley was telling her about before she left. When she opened the door, she was caught off guard.

"_Riktusempra_" she was hit from behind and she fell on the floor in an uncontrollable fit of laughter.

"That'll keep her busy for a while, won't it, George?" one of the twins asked. She was rolling on the floor, kicking, and laughing. Her sides were hurting but she couldn't stop.

"Watcha do to her?" Harry demanded. He was panting. Probably ran upstairs.

"Nothing. She's just chuffed to bits about being here, I'spose" one of the twins said. "Make her stop laughing, if you don't mind?" George rolled his eyes and does so. Nixxy finally stopped cackling madly but she was trying to catch her breath, a few giggles still slipping through gasps.

"Bloody hell, I'm feeling right knackered. I felt like I was off my trolley," she mumbled as she got up. Ron helped her to her surprise. "Ta, Ron."

"Right. I'm going to try to stop hating you since Harry said you're not a shifty character."

"Best thing I've heard from you ever," she smiled. Then, she turned to the twins. "You should have used the flagrante curse on my door knob or filled up my room with tripping jinxes. You should have also shot me with a charm that would have made me vomit some insect or something."

"Fred, is she criticizing our work?"

"I believe so. I told you Mobilicorpus!"

"Then we'd set little nifflers to attack. But we agreed to use it tonight."

"You're right, George. This was just our welcoming charm."

Nixxy cut their conversation keeping a polite tone. "I feel very welcomed now, thanks. If you boys don't mind, I'm just going to deal with something in here." She gestured them towards the door. She hadn't had any alone time since she got to the Burrows.

"We'll be concocting plans then," the twins left. Ron followed but the spectacled boy stayed behind.

"Thanks for talking to Ron," said Nixxy.

"The twins won't do anything too horrid to you. I just got Ginny to worry about," he laughed darkly. She laughed as well. It was funny how such a dilemma would be easily solved and Nixxy knew the perfect solution to Ms Ginny Weasley.

"It's simple, really. Why she's annoyed is because she thinks I stole you from her. Just assure her we're just friends and nothing more. I'm pretty sure you know how to handle that, Harry" she winked and pushed him out in the hall. She locked the door and rummaged through her things. She pulled out a piece of folded parchment and ripped it open. She looked longingly at the perfectly inline writing. It was neat at the same time artsy. She sat on the bed and read the letter.

_Salver,_

_You can't be serious about leaving the manor! It's a stupid idea. Just suck up to your parents. You just turned down that Higgs proposal and look where that got you. You were supposed to spend summer with me. Now you're stuck in that house with nothing. I'm not saying you should have gone and married that git; all I'm saying is that you should be wily with turning it down. Write to me soon._

_Ezel_

She pulled out her quill and parchment. She wasn't sure how to start her letter. What she's going to write was against what he told her. She tried a couple beginnings but couldn't seem to come up with a way to end it. She decided to keep it as straight forward and simple as possible. She started writing:

_My dear Ezel,_

_It's a little too late to turn back now. I left two nights ago. I'm at the Blood Traitors' house. Don't criticize me just yet. I doubt they'd find me here. Who would think a pureblood girl would stay in such a place. I intend to leave as soon as I find a better hide out. But, I'll be fine. We're talking about me here. Meet me at the usual place this Thursday two hours pass brillig. I'll explain then. Don't write to me until then. Our letters may be intercepted. I can't trust the reds._

_Love, Magic and Mischief,_

_Salver_

She was satisfied with how she constructed her letter. Nixxy took Milo out of the cage and gave him the letter. "You know where to go, find him." The owl understood her instructions and set off.

* * *

><p><em>I really appreciate your comments and reviews. Help me make this story better :)<em>


	4. Ezel's Banters

_Thanks for the comments! Sorry it took so long to post this chapter_. _Schoolwork has been running my life for a while. I finally found time to post the fourth installment. Ladies and gentlemen, I bring you Ezel._

_btw, if you notice the rambliness and randomness of the plot, you might be thinking "oh, this author has no clear plan for her story" congratulations! You're dead right!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**Ezel's Banters**

The next two days went by in good riot. The Weasleys were much at ease at the Slytherin's company. Harry didn't have to tell the Weasley kids off because he had no reason to. The twins changed sides quickly. Fred, George, and Nixxy were pulling the pranks. Ron wasn't happy about that because he's usually the victim. But he is friendlier with her now since they found common ground in Wizard's Chess and Quidditch. Even Ginny was okay with her since Harry made sure they were an item. She and Mr Weasley would talk about muggle contraption whenever he's around. She helps Mrs Weasley in the kitchen as well. To cut it short, she's been making an effort to be more affable.

"Wake up," Nixxy whispered while poking one of the twin's cheek with her wand. He merely groaned and shoved her wand away. She wasn't sure which of the twins it was; she hasn't been able to tell them apart, but she kept on pestering him to wake up.

After half an hour, she was giving up. This was the hardest task Mrs Weasley has ever given her; it was impossible. She stood up and turned to the door until something got her hand. He looked up to her with yearning eyes and pulled her in bed before she could react, him on top.

"What are you doing?" she asked plainly, as if nothing's happening.

"My willy's got a stiffy," he grinned. She bit her lip and inched closer to him, her eyes wandering around his face.

"I'm well capable of hushing up that little John Thomas. I feel rather fruity now. I'm guessing you want to shag?"

"Blatantly, Nixxy Nott," he grinned. But before either one made a move, the red headed boy was pulled away by his twin.

"What a tart. She's a little bit easy, ain't she, Fred?" said George.

"That's right. But then again, I'm quite smooth myself. Wait, you're Fred, I'm George, Fred," said who she thinks is George. The one who might be Fred laughed.

"Are you sure? I can't seem to remember, George. No, I'm certain I'm Fred," they had a row on who's who while they walked out of the room. Nixxy, no matter how it much it appears that she's been played, smoothened out her robes and headed down stairs cool and composed. When she got downstairs, breakfast was already happening. The Weasleys and Harry were conversing and eating like the close knit family they are. It's just that Ginny and Harry were a little too affectionate for a brother-sister relationship.

"George, would you pass me the butter?" Mrs Weasley asked. One of the twin handed it over. Nixxy marched to the other one and clasped his face in her hands. She peered closely at his face.

"Blimey, Nixxy, not in front of mum and dad," Ron scowled. Nixxy ignored him and a grin spread across her face.

"So you're Fred, huh? Now I know who's who," she lamely slapped his face, really just pushing him back to his food. She sat in between Ron and George and ate breakfast. When they were done, she helped with the dishes.

"Mrs Weasley, I'm going out later this afternoon, if that's alright with you," she said, drying the glasses with a towel.

"Of course, dear. Could I ask where?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"Meeting a friend in his place, that's all," she trailed. "I might come back late, so don't wait up for me," she smirked.

Nobody has seen Nixxy until three in the afternoon when she finally went out of her room. She was dressed and had a bag flung over her shoulder. She had her broom in hand as well.

"Going somewhere?" the Weaselette asked. Nixxy turned to face her and nodded. "Where to?"

"A date. I'm just going to our agreed rendezvous place thing," she answered.

"So you're not into any of my brothers?" Ginny clarified. Nixxy laughed and so did Ginny. The two girls just realized on how absurd the thought was. "Have fun on your date then," she walked in her room.

The brunette sprinted to the door, avoiding anybody else's questions. The moment she stepped out of the front door, she kicked off on her broom and flew. She zoomed pass villages and towns, flying at a very high altitude and at a great speed she could manage just to avoid detection. She stayed airborne for about two hours before she reached a familiar looking sight. When she landed somewhere in Bristol, she set her broom in the bag she had with her and walked. She kept on until she reached a corner shop called Upelkuchen, a shabby cafe that caters to both muggles and magical beings. Although it wasn't so appealing outside, inside were tables and chairs of different kind of styles and design, creating a chic artsy ambience. A few muggles were there going about their typical business. She turned to a corner that leads to a backroom and tapped the knob with her wand. She opened the door and it led to the other side of the shop, the side that her kind of lot goes to. She got herself a seat in the corner near the fireplace. A waiter approached her and she placed her order. Later, he came back with a cup of tea.

"This seat taken?" someone approached her and sat down without waiting for a reply. Nixxy smirked and dropped two sugar cubes in her tea.

"I was starting to think you'd bail out on me. I'm glad you came, Draco. May I offer you a drink?" she asked casually. Draco Malfoy sat across her with that Slytherin supercilious savoir-faire. He has always looked so smart thanks to his breeding. He's such a nancy-boy compared to the unkempt girl that sat in the other end of the table.

"I was here since six and I was almost sure you forgot about our little _date._ But, enough with the formalities, tell me what in the bloody world were you thinking?" he demanded. "From all the places in England, you chose to stay in that shambolic settlement in the middle of a field."

"I told you in my letter; it would be the last place my parents would look," she said, detached. Draco took her tea and took a sip of the beverage.

"Earl Grey, Bergamot. I never liked your taste in tea, Nixxy. Anyway," he went back to subject, "don't those barmy little blood traitors give you hell?"

"They aren't my favourite people but they were alright, so to speak. Oh yes, I'm with Potter. He was the one with the brill idea of staying with the Weasleys. What a summer, huh?" she laughed drably.

"I would have offered you staying at the Malfoy Manor but my parents are going to turn you in," the blonde boy said offhandedly. "Merlin! The Weasleys and Potter. I'm surprised you're not stroppy."

"I'll be fine on my own, D. It's a little over a week before class resumes," she smiled. "Being a stroppy little git won't do me any good now, will it?"

"I guess not. But Potter!" he spat with disgust. She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"You think too much about Harry Potter, you know? I reckon my assumption of you being queer is not far-fetched."

"Shut it, Nixxy. One more word from you questioning my sexual preference and I'm hexing you," he threatened.

She leaned in closer to him with a mocking smirk curving her lips. "Now you think you're better than me in hexing? May I ask who, between the two of us caused the other horrible boils, bat-bogeys, uncontrollable crying, teeth abnormalities, lethal nosebleeds, and loads more I would be so happy to enumerate?" And with that, his pale symmetrical cheeks were tinted with a faint red out of embarrassment though his eyes were piercing and intimidating.

"Just quit it with the Potter thing got it?" he glowered. She smiled and threw a sugar cube at him.

"So how've you been since? Particularly Pansy," she grinned. Pansy has always liked him, but because he was a git, he led her on. And when he did, she has never left him alone. Pansy had been on to Draco like a threstal to a dead ferret. Yes, Draco's the dead ferret. It pushes the blondie's buttons.

He snarled. "Really? You're still on about that codswallop, are you? Pansy is a slapper, just a one night thing."

"I know, right? You reckon she would follow you here and most probably jinx me for seeing you? I bet I could get to her before she could touch her dainty little wand," she pondered fondly on the thought.

"Patently, Nott. You may not be as brilliant and talented as I am but you are well clever," said Draco. "Merlin, down that cup of tea and let's splash out and get well knackered with 40 pints doner, yeah, Nixx? What do you say?"

"I don't know, Draco. We both know 10 pints could get you sloshed and I do not want to be the one who drags your plastered little arse back to Wiltshire."

"Don't be naff. I could do 20 alright," he leaned back and sat regally, a smirk spread across his face. "Think of it as catching up."

The two Slytherin kids paid their dues and used the Floo Network to get to a pub called Salazen Grum. They got a bottle of Firewhisky and drank until it was dry. After that, they needed a stronger drink that will get them plastered quicker. Ginsalver was the way to go.

"Draco, enough," she pulled the shot glass from his hand. He was pissed as any English bloke after 20 pints of hard lager. He whinged. He grabbed the bottle filled with a clear liquid with silver flakes floating around. Nixxy took this from his grasp as well.

"Such a kill joy you are. I think those goody-good Weasleys rubbed off on you," he teased. She glared at him. Unable to back down from a challenge, she downed the shot she took from him.

"Rubbed off on me, have they?" she grinned. "But, really, I think you've had too much to drink for this night. You're well hammered, mate," she stroked his hair away from his face tenderly. "You look so horrible, Draco. Even Pansy would stay away."

"You're too nice," he leaned in closer and attempted to give her a kiss. She pushed his face away with her fingers, groaning as she did. "Now that's cruel. Don't I tickle your fancy even by just a little?"

"Not the slightest, Malfoy. Come on, let's take your arse home," she said.

"I don't want to go yet," he said stubbornly. "And if I will, I'm going by myself. I'm capable."

"Please! You bloody well know you're in no condition to get yourself back to the manor," she snapped.

"Fine then! You take me home all since you're so wound up about it. Good luck with that; no apparating, no floo," he dared. She rolled her eyes. Draco is such a kid.

"I'll take you there by broom then," she smirked. He nearly fell off his stool.

"Are you mad? You drank just as much as I did. You can't fly intoxicated!" he stated almost petrified by the thought.

"Oh have faith, you prat. I'm brilliant on the broom. I bet on my family's name I could get you home safely," she said smugly. He wasn't convinced but he didn't have many options on the table. Although he was queasy, he agreed in the end. After paying the tab, they were out the door. Nixxy took out her broom from her bag and mounted it. "Come on, mate. We don't have all night," she said cheerily with a subsequent wink. After a moment of drunken hesitation, he eventually left his fate on the Slytherin girl gesturing him to get on. He set himself behind her and rested his arms around her waist. "Hold on," she said and with that, they were up in the air. She wasn't flying at full speed, costing through the clear night sky, the cold wind brushing on their faces, and lights dancing in their peripherals. A few minutes in the air and the alcohol was finally getting to the blonde. He rested his head against her and shut his eyes. Nixxy, with her left hand, held on to Draco's arms as a precaution.

"Taking advantage, are you?" he asked charily. She laughed incredulously.

"Give me a break, Malfoy. I'm just making sure you won't fall. I don't want to be the one to explain to your mum why her son is coming home in the middle of the night as a bloody pulp reeking of alcohol."

"Then keep holding on, will you? I just _adore_ it," he said sarcastically.

Despite drunk flying, they got to Wiltshire without any accidents, just bitter taunting. They staggered towards the gates of the blondie's family manor. When they managed to wrench open the gates, they walked down the pathway.

"What do you reckon those freaky peacocks are doing, crowding around that bush?" Nixxy asked out of the blue.

"They're freaky peacocks, they do freaky things, I guess," Malfoy shrugged, answering the stupid question. Then, from that bush, pounced Pansy Parkinson, aiming her vicious claws at the brunette who had her arms around her luvvy-juvvly Draco Malfoy. Nixxy and Draco stood bewildered and utterly confused at the unfolding events.

"Bloody hell! Where the bloody hell did you bloody come from!" the pair chorused, then they looked at each other. "Snap!" they exclaimed and started laughing.

Pansy shrieked. "You prig! Get your hands off him!"

"Sorry?" Nixxy queried. The fuming Pansy made her way to the two plastered souls. She was dead set on scratching Nott's eyes out but the moment she was at arm's reach; her supposed victim flicked her puggy nose, causing her to stop in her tracks.

"Sorry for stealing your ickle wittle Dwaco Mowfoy, tart," Nixxy smirked. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Cor blimey. Shite, Pansy, you should seriously stop living in my mum's well kept rose bushes. You're destroying it! Do you have any idea how important they are to my mum?" he scowled. Pansy was horror-struck.

"Don't say that, Draco. You know how important you are to me! I don't give a damn if I ruin the entire garden. I just want to see you," she wailed. The boy grimaced.

"A little too creepy, Pansy. No boy would like that," Nixxy said gaily. The pair fist bumped and continued on to the house. Pansy stalked them.

"How dare you two turn your backs on me? I'm Pansy Parkinson, mind you," she yelled.

"Doesn't mean you're important," Draco said coolly. Pansy stopped and dramatically fell to the ground. Tears started streaming down her cheeks.

"You'll run back to me, I swear!" she said as she got up and ran out the gates. The two other Slytherins were still trying to comprehend what, in Merlin's beard, had happened when Narcissa Malfoy called them from the front door.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading up to the end. I'll bring you chapter 5 after my exams. That would be at the end of the week :D<em>


	5. The Older Nott

_I haven't posted in so long. Please forgive thee. I had so much to do and and.. *sob* _

_I appreciate all those reviews. I'm just plain happy somebody reads my crummy stories. Haha! But seriously, thank you! :D  
><em>

_Well, to make up for lost time, I bring you three chappies! I promise to update faster. Hope you like it_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**The Older Nott**

_I knew I was right, _he thought to himself. Zachary Nott shook his head in disappointment at the sight of his wasted little sister. His intuition was right to look for her at the Malfoy Manor. He's been tracking her down for two days. But now that he found her, he wasn't sure if he was pleased.

"Carry! I missed you so much!" she said sarcastically. "What are you doing here?"

"May I ask you the same question?" he asked calmly. She glared at him. "Cor, take a shower, will you? I can smell the stench of Firewhisky from you and you're two meters from me."

"Or I could leave at this very moment," she retorted. The two Nott siblings were in the middle of a stare down, forgetting they were in the presence of the Malfoys, until Narcissa cleared her throat, breaking the intense dagger looks they've been giving each other.

"I guess I'll have a house elf prepare Natalie a room," Narcissa said.

"That won't be necessary, mother. She can stay in my room," said Draco. Nixxy nodded, pleased with the suggestion.

"If that's the case, I'll be retiring to my chambers," Mrs Malfoy left the kids. Draco and Nixxy started on up the stairs as well until Zach grabbed hold of his sister's arm.

"I'm not done with you, Natalie," he snarled.

"Yes you are, Zachary. Good night," she pulled away from his grasp and took a few steps up the flight until she heard the most dreaded thing in her life.

"I'm telling mother," Zachary threatened. She shot him a look of hate that slowly melted to defeat. She told Draco to go ahead. He did, thus, leaving the siblings to themselves.

"I'm seething with hate for you," she said loathingly. He, however, softened up.

"Nixx, you ran away and freed the house elf. Do you really think I'd be cheery about that? Mum and dad will rip our throats out," this time, his tone was more concerned. She sat down on the banister and averted her gaze from him.

"They give me hell, Zach. I don't want to live there anymore. You, of all people, should know," she exasperated.

"That doesn't make running away right," he said. "Living there is all about tolerance, Nixx."

She laughed miserably. "Easy for you to say. They like you better; the perfect kid they've always wanted." He was taken aback, quite insulted.

"_Perfect?_ What makes you say that?"

She jumped off the banister and marched towards him. "Don't give me that nonsense. You know why you're perfect in their eyes! You're pretty much dad, with all that Death Eater crap and Ministry rubbish!"

"Have you ever heard of lying? You're very good at it, you know!" he defended. She fell silent. He took the opportunity to embrace her. He doesn't do this often.

"I don't want to go back, Zach," she was teary, her voice muffled by his garments. He sighed.

"I guess I could tell them you're out to be a better daughter and you're coming back when you've found the Death Eater in you or some crap like that," he chuckled. She pushed away from him with a smirk on her face.

"That means never," she wiped her tears and joined in. "You're not so bad for a prat," she teased. He ran his fingers through his hair and gave her a smug look.

"Obviously. I'm Zachary Nott. Now seriously, take a shower," he pushed her towards the stairs.

"Alright, already. Merlin!" she went up the stairs but halfway up, she turned back at him and smiled. "Good night, you conceited little git."

Back in the Burrows, the kids were still up late night. Initially, they were just chatting but their conversation moved from Hogwarts to the whereabouts of Nixxy Nott.

"I told you! It's a date," Ginny said, irritated.

"Well, she was dressed up rather dishy," Fred grinned. "Yes, that black skirt that was cut way above her knees."

"And that clingy maroon blouse, flattering her assets," George added.

"Disgusting, Fred, George," she snorted. The twins just laughed.

"I bet it's some Death Eater meeting or something. What other reason would she have to not be home by now?" Ron said with absolute conviction.

"Stop it with your assumptions about her loyalty, Ron. She's on our side, remember?" Harry said irritated by the redundant suspicion he gets from his best mate every once in a while.

"I told you boys already; it's a date!" Ginny bawled. "Don't you understand basic English? The most important question here is; who's she seeing?" she contemplated. "It has to be a Ravenclaw or a Slytherin. Let's see, before last school year ended, she was seeing a Ravenclaw bloke, sixth year."

"Why do you know that?" the four boys said in unison.

"You have to keep tabs on popular girls if you are one, you know? You boys are daft a'peth," she rolled her eyes. "As I was saying, Ravenclaw. Bloody nora, I bet it's a Slytherin," she concluded.

"That can't be," Fred repudiated the idea. "Not a Slytherin."

"And why not? Hoping she would fancy a Gryffindor such as yourself?" George gaped at his twin with a leer on his face. Fred snorted in disgust.

"Hex me."

"I am right, aren't I? You were bloody serious with pulling her in bed earlier this morning, weren't you, Fred? Sorry I ruined your fun, mate," the other twin chortled.

Ron was astonished. "Pulled her in bed? You mean, getting off with her?"

"Must we spell it out, Ron? You're completely gormy. Yes, you pull people in bed for a snog or a shag," explained his little sister avoiding to glance at Harry.

"But Fred got neither," said George. "It's bloody amusing!" his twin punched him.

"Don't worry, mate. When she gets back, give that totty a little nookie she'd never forget," taunted Harry. The lot hooted and cackled except for the bloke who was taking the mick. Although he and his twin were usually the one teasing, he doesn't like to be the object of ridicule. Fred groaned and made his way back in his room. In time, the rest of them headed back to their respective rooms to take their rest.

The dungeon in Hogwarts was eerier in the evening than the day. Not that she was afraid of the dark or anything. She was used to it, however tonight it was colder and ghostlier than normal. She didn't have time to think about this though; she was running. Her footsteps echoed through the dark, giving away her position. This was no good. She took a sharp left and stepped on a platform, and then she eased her way in a cavity in the wall behind a knight's armor. Breathing slowly and shallowly and closing her eyes, she kept as silent as the dead did. She listened very carefully to the darkness. A few seconds later, she heard the distant sound of footsteps making its way towards her. She hoped and wished she wouldn't be found or, at least had her wand. The footsteps stopped and she opened her eyes, only to realize he was facing her. His eyes empty with hate and his smile as ghostly as the Bloody Baron. Then a jolt of pain hit her in the face and her eyes were filled with the piercing rays of the sun. "Up and about now, you slacker," Draco has just slapped Nixxy. She groaned and pushed him off the couch she was sleeping on.

"Good morning to you too, Malfoy," she yawned. "That hurts, you know?"

"Of course I knew. Why else would I do it?" he said plainly. He was already dressed up and had the faint smell of macaroons on him. "Get up and get dressed, Nott!"

She sat up and gave a little stretch. "Had breakfast already?" she asked as she stood up and walked towards a closet. He had an animated monologue about what happened during breakfast as Nixxy pulled out some clothes for her. She ignored whatever he was saying and made her way to the bathroom. She took a shower and got dressed in no time despite the constant knocking of her blonde roommate. When she stepped out, she was immediately dragged out by Draco.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"You're having breakfast then we're off to the Ministry," he said almost happily. She stopped and pulled her arm free. He glared at her, half-confused, half-annoyed.

"I'm going back to the Weasleys. I can't accompany you to the Ministry," she said, regretful. He looked at her in disbelief.

"You'd rather stay at the blood traitors' than go with me, Draco Malfoy?" he retorted raising a brow. He strode towards her and stared aversively at her. She, however was unscathed at the piercing eyes and instead mirrored the same antipathy.

"You stupid git. I'm going to retrieve my things and make sure the Weasleys won't bother about me," she rejoined. "When I do, you can have me for all you bloody want," she smirked consequential to the sarcasm.

"Have a house elf do that."

"I'm against it."

"Then do it yourself, Nott," he dared. The blondie turned from her and walked away. She shrugged it off and searched for her brother. When she caught sight of him, she ran and pounced, but Zach was quick to respond; he stupefied her, causing her to be thrown midair.

"What do you want, Natalie?" he asked uncaring of what she wants. She picked herself up and dizzily walked to him.

"If only I wasn't underage," she trailed. "Anyway, I need you to apparate me to the Burrows."

"That's where you're hiding out?" inquired Zach. "From all the places, you chose to—" Nixxy cut him short.

"Yes, yes, yes. I know," she said impatiently. "Will you or will you not?" He agreed on the condition she'll never ask again. He held out his hand and she took it. After seconds of claustrophobic darkness, she was at the Weasleys' residence.

"Hurry up. I'm going back to the Manor to explain to the parents. They're returning today, remember?" he said indifferently.

"Of course I remember. I'll be quicker if you help me get my things packed," she batted her eyes, pretending to be a helpless little girl. "I can't do any magic."

"Alright already, just get your arse in there and show me to your room," he snarled. She knocked on the door and Ginny opened it.

"It's about time you came back. The boys were well _worried_ about you," the Weaslette said sarcastically. She gazed over the brunette's shoulder and surprise spell across her face. "You date your brother?"

"I was with some other jammy bastard last night," Nixxy grinned. The two Notts were shown in and Nixxy introduced her brother to Mr and Mrs Weasley. Zach did his best to be polite and not grimace. The pair excused themselves and went to Nixxy's room.

"And you stayed here for two days? However did you manage?" her brother shook his head in confusion as she closed the door.

"Don't be abhorrent. You're so blinkered," she smiled mockingly at him. "Now, pip-pip; we got packing to do!" she exclaimed with enthusiasm. He lazily raised his wand and articulated the one word spell. Her things flew in the air and fixed themselves in her trunk. Even Scott's cage was cleaned and fastened to her luggage.

"And done," he said, pleased with himself. He gestured her to get hold of her things. "Are you going back to the Malfoys?" he asked but at the sound of the surname of her blonde friend, the door swung open, and the Golden Trio was there. The two Notts nearly toppled on her bed at the shocker.

"Malfoy? You were with the git _Malfoy?_" Harry said dumbfounded.

"I told you she couldn't be trusted!" Hermoine spat.

"Harry, Ron, Hermoine, this is my brother Zachary. Hey, since when did Granger get here?" queried Nixxy casually.

"Since this morning. I came here as soon as Ron—never mind why I'm here," Hermione shook her head in annoyance. "The question is; why are you?" she glowered.

"To get my stuff and go. I did say I wasn't going to stay long here," the Slytherin girl said.

"But you're going to stay at the Malfoys' instead? I thought we had a ball insulting the prat," Ron bellowed. None of them was pleased to hear it.

"I love insulting him just as much as you do but I didn't say he wasn't a dear friend of mine," she defended. "Look, you three; I'm not into the Death Eater rubbish and, like you said, could have done well as a Gryffindor. But I'm still a Slytherin at the end of the day. You can' judge me on who I 'm acquainted with. You of all people should understand," she glared at them. The Gryffindor kids fell back, quite ashamed.

"Sorry, Nixx, we just thought you were lying to us," Harry explained.

"I get that loads of times. It's alright, Harry," she grinned. "Just stop eavesdropping. You lot were using extendable ears, weren't you? Fred, George, sod off. I know you can hear me."

"Natalie, we have to go _now_," broke Zach. He had his hands on her things and excused himself out of the room. The Gryffindors had a shifty look on their faces when he did pass. It made Nixxy laugh under her breath.

"I'll see you guys in Hogwarts," Natalie smiled.

* * *

><p><em>Keep going! <em>


	6. First Nights

_Thank Merlin you decided to read on._

_Here it is. Hogwarts  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**First Night**

September first finally came. The air was cold and crisp, and people were everywhere to catch the commute. An ocean of indistinguishable muggles went in and out of trains. Even platform nine and three-quarters was filled with students excited about the new term in the magical school. Students made their way on board the great scarlet train, and after last minute kisses and goodbyes have been dealt with, it was off. Dusk had passed and they were closing in to Hogwarts.

"Here you are; all the sweets you asked for," Nixxy tossed an array of treats on the flaxen boy's lap. She sat opposite of him and crossed her legs. "I feel nice today but next time, have your cronies do your chores."

"Thanks, love," Draco replied with a distinct tone of disgusted sarcasm. He kicked his feet up on the chair she was on and started on with his Pepper Imps. She did the same and even brushed her shoes on his clean, black slacks. "Keep your filthy shoes away from me."

"The soles of my shoes are cleaner than you by tenfold," she said. They were in the middle of an intense argument about vanity and supremacy up until a short girl with ebony hair approached their cabin.

"When you lovebirds are done, I'd like to ask about sitting with you," the mystery girl said. The pair looked up only to realize Vienne Zabini was gazing at them with her round dark eyes, a smirk showing off her teeth.

"Vi, good to see your pretty little face again," the brunette said sardonically. She sat down beside the Nott girl.

"Did you happen to see Pansy? Eyes were puffy. Bet she's been crying," Vienne pondered then turned to Draco. "You're not with her anymore, are you, Malfoy?" she queried.

"Never together to begin with," he grimaced at the thought.

"Well, she's been telling people otherwise, you know?" Nixxy tittered. "I heard you two were together for two years then broke up with her without reason, kicking her out the Malfoy Manor in the middle of the night with nothing. Loads sympathizes her and think you're a git. But that's already common knowledge, you a git that is."

"And you're an easy bird," he snapped.

"You can't say that. We can sleep in the same room and not get off. If I'm an easy bird, you would have had your way with me ever since. But you haven't, had you?" she mused over those strange drunken nights they had.

"Blimey, I do not want to hear your bedroom stories!" Vienne groaned.

"No such bedroom stories, Vienne. Draco's too much of a bender to pull such a stunt," the dark haired girl winked. The two girls ended up falling about. Moments in, the blondie left them to find his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle. Nixxy picked up some Fizzing Whizzbees he left behind and unwrapped the sweets for her.

"It's still what it is. Never doubt my relationship with Malfoy, Vi," Nixxy said with a serious tone. It did seem erratic but it was exactly what the Zabini girl has been ruminating about. She raised a brow pretending to not be shaken and sneered.

"You two would have made a lovely couple," said Vienne, mockingly.

"Don't give me that. We both know where I'm going with this," the brunette said bluntly. She tossed acid pops to Zabini . "Have some sweets then change into your robes, you insufferable git."

Candles float overhead, illuminating the room, making the plates and goblets glisten with a warm glow. The enchanted ceiling shows off the clear night sky. The Great Hall was teeming with excitement. The newly sorted First Years were quiet: social awkwardness, perhaps. Older students, however, wouldn't cease their endless storytelling and gossiping over the feast. The talking died out when the headmaster, Professor Albus Dumbledore, walk to the podium and swept a look around the Hall.

"The very best of evenings to you!" he said, smiling broadly, his arms opened wide as though to embrace the whole room. He continued, "To our new students, welcome, to our old students, welcome back! Another year full of magical education awaits you. I do not want to hold you off and I'm not very good at speech making. I have a few things to say, however, Mr Filch, our caretaker, has asked me to remind you that magic in between classes is discouraged.

"Those wishing to play for their House Quidditch team should give their names to their Head of House, as usual. We are also looking for new Quidditch commentators, who should do likewise.

"We are pleased to welcome a new member of the staff this year. Professor Slughorn" —Slughorn stood up, his bald head gleaming in the candlelight— "is a former colleague of mine who has agreed to resume his old post of Potions master."

"Potions?"

"_Potions?_"

The word echoed all over the Hall as people wondered if they had heard right.

"Professor Snape, meanwhile," said Dumbledore, raising his voice so that it carried over the muttering, "will be taking over the position of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher." [Taken from HP6; slightly edited]

A little more words about safety and such, Dumbledore ended his speech. The students then filed out of the Hall and headed for their dormitories. Further back in the mass of students, a Slytherin girl tugged a pompous boy to the side, away from the cluster.

"Did I hear right, Malfoy? You broke Potter's nose?" Nixxy raised a brow, crossing her arms.

"I did. It was quite brilliant, actually. You should have seen it for yourself," he said smugly. Draco ran his fingers though his sleek blonde hair. The act was making her grimace.

"Why, the bloody hell, would you do that?"

"He was getting in the way, poking his nose where it shouldn't be."

"And so you broke it? Oh, do wipe that haughty look on your face. It's sickening," she said bluntly. He snorted.

"No, it's appealing and you don't want to throw yourself at me here. You're waiting until everyone's gone. Why should you care what I did to Potter anyway? You spend a couple nights in his company and now you dare tell me off?" he questioned.

"I'm not telling you off. I'm merely pulling you back on the surface of the earth before all that hot air filled head of yours hits the stratosphere," she prodded her wand on his front side. He shoved it away. "Honestly, Malfoy, you've been quite off since yesterday. You're more irritable."

"Get off it, Nott. Let's just get out of this blasted hall and get much needed sleep," he started on his way down the hall. Nixxy argued no further and just wrapped her arm around his. He put an arm on her shoulder. They made their way to the dungeon. At this time, most of the students were in their dormitories as there wasn't much roaming around. They did catch a few glances from other students but they just shrugged it off. The pair was already used to it. Their uncanny friendliness put them in the limelight.

"D, why are you so provoked when it comes to Potter?" queried Nixxy just as they reached a spiral staircase leading to the dungeon.

"I'll be honest with you, Nixx. First year, that prick insulted me in front of everyone, choosing an alliance with the Blood Traitor instead of me. Don't you remember that?" he questioned back. She thought about it for a while then snapped her fingers.

"Oh yeah! I wouldn't have thought you'd carry such a petty grudge. Goodness, Malfoy. We both know that's not all of it. Are you irritated he's more famous than you are; more important, The Chosen One, The Boy Who Lived?" She obviously hit a nerve when she said that.

"Shut it, Nixx," he hissed.

"Alright, Malfoy. Merlin, I just _adore_ pissing you off like that. It verges on to adorable," she chuckled but it was short lived. He pushed her against the wall. She was used to this game but never liked where it was going.

"Adorable, you say? Why don't we find us a classroom and have us a little snog?" he raised a blond brow. She rolled her eyes. He narrowed his in contrast. "It seems as though you can't do it. Are you not capable of such a scandal?" he dared. She hates it whenever he would challenge her since she has extreme difficulty backing out.

"Draco, are you asking me to give you a good night?" she teased. He leaned in closer but just as he was close enough to feel his lips brush on hers, she slipped away from him and onto the Slytherin dormitory. His gaze followed her until she disappeared into the portrait.

"Unbearable little prig," he shushed. He followed suit and came to see she was amongst a group of Slytherin girls, fan-girling around her. He strode towards the boys dorm but kept his eyes locked on Nott. She glanced towards him and so did some girl who seemed to have asked something to Nixxy. With a sly smirk on her lips, she said; "He's not for me."

"How dare she? Who does she think she is?" Draco whispered to himself as he lay in bed. He was kicking and turning under his sheets, he couldn't seem to fall asleep.

"Shut it, Malfoy," Theodore Nott hissed. Draco turned his gaze from the ceiling to the sleepy Slytherin. Malfoy bolted right up and marched to him. He pulled the dazed boy by the collar and brought him eye-level.

"Tell your cousin that I've had it with her despicable games. I have more troublesome things to deal with," Malfoy spat.

"My cousin? You mean"—he was interrupted.

"Yes, the vixen, Natalie Nott," the blonde boy stated with disdain. Theodore raised his brow at Malfoy and curled his lips.

"What she do to you this time?" Nott asked mockingly. Draco, however, just let go of his collar and went back under his sheets.

Empty halls and filled classrooms; students are in their classes this early September morning. But the distinct sound of footsteps resonates through the corridors. With her hair held back by her wand, Nixxy rushed towards her potions class. She had quite a rundown with Professor Snape back in his office. She left the situation half solved when she excused herself out. She finally reached the classroom she had to be in. When she opened the door, all eyes were on her.

"I'm terribly sorry, professor. I was at Professor Snape's office," she apologized. The sound of her head of house's name started a series of whispers among the students.

"I see we have ourselves another student. Find a place, my dear," he said cheerily. "Now as I was saying, this potion right here..."

_Professor Slughorn seems to be nice enough_, she thought to herself. She took her seat beside her Slytherin friend, Vienne Zabini.

"What were you doing at Snape's?" the ebony haired girl asked.

"Quidditch stuff, Vi," Nixxy smiled. She took out her notebook and quill and started writing notes.

"Don't tell me you're quitting. We are the best chasers on that team: without us, Slytherin has no chance against the barmy Gryfindors," Vienne whispered, furiously.

"You're brilliant, I give you that. I'm just decent. Anyway, practice is a drag. I want to spend this year doing something else," the brunette trailed.

"Nixx, you're" — Vienne was interrupted by the potions master's cough. He instructed everyone to brew the Draught of Living Dead. She took out the necessary ingredients and started with the broth, as if nothing happened.

Nixxy sighed in relief: nothing could distract Vienne like a good potion making session. She prepared her components and looked for the recipe in her book.

"Please step away from your cauldrons," their professor instructed two hours later. Frustrated students slammed their ladles and knives on the table. Nixxy glanced around to see what tragic broths have been concocted. She saw some students who manage to pull out a handful of hair from their scalps because of frustrations. Some had their uniforms stained with juices of different kind of roots and beans. She snickered.

"Ah, yes. Very good Ms Zabini," he said as a smile spreads across his face. His moustache formed a strange arc below his nose, as his smile was broad. Vienne grinned smugly.

"Thank you, professor." She had a little difficulty hiding her pride: Potions, after all, was her cup of tea. Professor Slughorn pulled a small vial out of his robes and handed it to her.

"You should have told me there was a prize so I would have done better," Nixxy pouted as they were filing out of the room.

"Even if you knew, you wouldn't be able to beat me," Vienne grinned. She was right after all.

"Well, I know you don't have Arithmancy this morning. I'm off, Vi," the brunette said.

"Alright. I'll see you at the great hall, yeah, mate?" the Zabini girl said as she walked away.

Nixxy made her way to her next classroom. As expected, it was horribly dull and unexciting. Most students are on the verge of drifting off to sleep. Some were already gave in. She, herself, could feel her eyelids getting heavier with every second that passed. But her world would be set off on the course she had dreaded all her life.

"Professor, Ms Nott is needed by the headmaster," the man said coldly just after he knocked on the door. His distinct rattled everyone but none was as shocked as the brunette. Moments passed and only did she realize she was out of the room, facing Professor Snape.

"Sir, might I ask why I'm needed by the headmaster?" she queried. His dark empty eyes gave no clue.

"I have no intentions on answering that, Ms Nott. Now I'd rather you start getting a move on and not keep the headmaster waiting."

* * *

><p><em>Betcha noticed our dear Vienne Zabini has a cameo in my story.<em>

_One more, as promised in chapter 5_


	7. The Burden of a Daughter

_ I noticed that I haven't placed much spells. So... I decided to place a couple here._

_People, I'm anxious about this chapter_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**The Burden of a Daughter**

_My life is over,_ she concluded to herself. She stood motionless in front of the headmaster's table. Her eyes were fixated on the couple whose faces spelt disappointment. She could feel their piercing gaze stab the very last bit of her soul. How could she find the people she has been trying desperately to avoid stand a mere two meters from where she was?

"Mother, Father?" Natalie's voice was trembling and was barely audible. These were all the words she could say for that were all her will power could afford. She was frightened out of her wits. Her parents going through the trouble of coming to Hogwarts must mean something beyond being told off.

"Hello there, my sweet daughter. Have you no respect as to greet the headmaster?" the woman uttered with well hid disgust. Elena Nott turned her dark, empty eyes away from her and towards Professor Dumbledore with a fox-like smile. "Thank you, professor. I and my husband have been meaning to see our daughter today."

"That is no problem at all, Elena. Family, after all is very important and I would not want these children's parents be stripped from a chance to see their little ones," Dumbledore answered with a smile. His electric blue eyes, however, spoke otherwise; they were to Natalie. The young Nott caught his gaze and pleaded with her eyes that he sends her parents away.

"Headmaster," her father started, "I thank you for your time, but I and Elena best be on our way. We shall see ourselves out."

"Why yes, certainly," the headmaster nodded and gestured to his revolving staircase.

"Natalie, we shall have a word," Marcus Nott muttered as they walked out.

The three Nott's left the office and walked in intense silences. Natalie dared not utter a single word for she was afraid of the pair that was striding beside her. It kept like that until they reached the gates out of the school. They walked out of the school grounds until to the point where they could apparate.

"Natalie," her father spoke when they stopped. Nixxy could feel her death coming close. She mustered all her courage to reply.

"Father," the young brunette said keeping her head down.

"Shall we go through a rundown of the three unforgivable curses once again?" he said with a voice as cold as a winter storm. He drew out his wand from his robe and pointed it at her. She fell to the floor and could feel tears streaming down her face.

"Please Father, I am dreadfully regretful," she begged. Elena lowered his wand.

"Marcus, we need her." Natalie jerked her head to look up to her parents. Only then did she notice her parents were paler and thinner than they were. Her mother who usually has her hair smoothened out and her make-up professionally painted on her face now has stray locks from a messy bun that held up her dark brown hair, accentuating her weary eyes. Her father was in worse; his eyes were deep and dark, as if he hasn't had a goodnight's sleep in weeks. Both of them were togged up in bedraggled clothes. Something is completely off.

"You are right, Elena." He put his wand away. "Natalie, get up," he ordered. The young Nott scrambled to her feet.

"Yes, Father?" she asked. Marcus and Elena looked around the premise, making sure they were out of earshot. Elena articulated a few protection charms around the family. When they were certain it was safe, he gazed at his daughter.

"We are going to forgive you for everything you have done if you fulfil a certain task." His last two words didn't sound promising to Nixxy. He has never once asked her to do "certain tasks." She felt a cold sweat down her forehead.

"What do you need me to do?" she asked. Her father looked at her equally troubled mother. It took him a while before he could answer her.

"We need you to kill the headmaster."

Nixxy's eyes widened in disbelief; she took a few steps back. "You can't be serious about it!" she choked on her own words and completely forgot about her fear of her parents. A stingy, electric pain went across her face; her cheek met a slap from her mother.

"Your father and I have failed the Dark Lord in retrieving the prophecy. If you couldn't do this one meagre task, we all die!" Elena shouted.

"Meagre? You call murder a meagre task?" her daughter retorted.

"I can just as easily murder you right now!" the furious Elena snapped and she pulled out her wand, aiming it at her. Nixxy drew hers and pointed it at her mother.

"_Crucio!_"

The young brunette found herself screaming in agony, tossing and turning on the ground. A searing pain spread all over her body. Her bones felt as if they were burning and like her limbs were being torn off her body. It was excruciating. She had no idea how long her hell was happening until her father broke the curse.

"You will do what we ask of you. It is not just us on the line," Marcus said. Nixxy took advantage of that moment of freedom.

"_Accio_, wand!" her wand flew to her hand. She braised herself for her parents' next move.

"_Impedimenta!_" her mother cried, but her daughter was quick to react.

"_Protego!_" Natalie said and her mother was knocked back by her own spell. Just as she did, she casted a spell to her father in fear of any curse. "_Expelliarmus!" _Her father was knocked back. She turned and ran towards the sanctuary of Hogwarts but just a few strides and she found herself falling to the ground, bounded by ropes.

"You bloody girl! How dare you!" Marcus marched towards his daughter and he pulled her to her feet by her hair.

"Enough! _Relashio!_" her mother set her free when she herself got back up. She sauntered to the two Nott's. Marcus let go and Nixxy stepped back.

"Natalie, if you don't accomplish the task we gave you, all these years will look like child's play after what we will put you through before the Dark Lord will deal with us," her father threatened.

"Marcus, enough, I say," Elena said. She put her hand on Natalie, "Dear, we really need you to do this. I will lose you and Zachary. I can't live with that." Right now, the young brunette could see her mother's eyes fill with tears. This was the first time for her to see this of her mother.

"Mother, I can't do it." Nixxy said half-regretful. She was afraid for her life and her brother's. But at the same time, she doesn't want to stray from the side she has chosen.

"He gave us a year, Natalie. Decide until then," and with that, her parents apparated away.

Everything looks as though it was disappearing in to a void. She couldn't see anything but everything was there. Nixxy's mind was filled with nothing more than her mother's words. She was teeming with hatred for her parents for setting her in the worst situation they have ever.

"Nixxy, what happened to you?" a voice she recognized broke her dazed train of thought. She looked up and saw Harry Potter with worried emerald eyes.

"Harry...," she murmured. There, she stood in front of the boy she was to betray by the end of the year. She felt disgusted with herself.

"What happened? You're a complete mess." He pulled her to the side and pointed his wand to her. "_Tergeo._" And with that, her uniform was cleaned off the dirt. She averted her eyes away from the Gryffindor and kept her gaze to the floor. She bit her lip, trying her hardest to keep collected.

"Harry, please leave me alone," she whispered. It took every ounce of effort to keep herself composed in front of him but he could sense something was bothering the Slytherin girl. He gave in though.

"Whatever it is, I'll just be around for you to call on," he smiled and walked away. She looked up and he was in the distance. Not knowing what to do now, she headed for the dungeon and into the Slytherin dormitory. She kicked off her shoes and buried herself in her blankets the very moment she got to her bed.

_They're bluffing. It can't be true. I'm hallucinating, that's all_, she thought to herself. _Merlin! Couldn't they have at least saved the devastating news until next week? Now they have officially destroyed my school year. I could Avada myself right now and be happy with it. What, in Merlin's name do I do? Should I forget about it all and live out my last year being myself? _Nixxy threw her pillow away. She stared at the ceiling. Five years has she been sleeping in that dorm but only now did she notice the fading emerald and ebony ceiling. In the corners were stone serpents that looks as though were slithering overhead, watching your every movement. The sight wasn't comforting and even quite spine-chilling. No wonder most Slytherins were sinister in their own little ways: subliminal messages from inch by inch of the dungeon.

"So this is where you were?" an obviously annoyed tone from her obviously annoyed friend grabbed her attention.

"Vienne, I'm sorry. I lost track of time. How long were you waiting?" Nixxy bolted up from her bed and smoothened out her rumpled robes.

"Just half an hour. Since it was quite odd that you skive out on me, I asked around if anybody saw you. Eventually, I ended up here." The Zabini girl looked at her from head to toe and shook her head.

"Don't start it. I am not having a felicitous morning," the brunette managed a grin. She didn't want to bother anyone with her dilemma.

"Did your Malfoy break up with you?" she grinned dastardly. Nixxy rolled her eyes.

"The bloody git. How dare he tell everyone but me we were a couple!" Nott said sarcastically. Her heart felt lighter. She shoved her problem in the back of her mind and buried it under all her thoughts. If she is to die, might as well die happy.

"Well anyway, have you had lunch yet? You better since class starts in a few," said Vienne. She took out a piece of parchment and sighed. "Divinations. Brilliant!" Nixxy rummaged through her pockets to find her schedule.

"Bloody hell. It's the most useless subject in the curriculum. I, for one, would rather Muggle Studies over this codswallop," she spat.

"You have Trelawney as well?"

"I bloody well rather I don't."

"Last year of it, anyway," she shrugged and headed out the room. Nixxy kept on her heels. The two went on bantering about Divinations and the other classes they do not look forward to. Upon reaching the Great Hall, Nott stopped dead on her tracks and pulled her friend's robe.

"Vi, would you rather die with your own principles or kill against everything you ever believed in?" she asked, almost casually. Vienne raised an ebony brow.

"The answer's well obvious, ain't it?"

"Then to death it is."

* * *

><p><em>I have mixed feelings for this chapter. I just hope you'll keep reading. Oh. Reviews please. HIGHLY appreciated.<em>

_well, that's all I have finished so far. I'll update soon  
><em>


	8. Frantic Flaxen

_Okay I'm about to give up and die. _

_Here you are, peeps._

_Disclaimer: you know who owns it_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

**The Frantic Flaxen**

It's already November. Well adjusted to the school setting, the children now craved for a break and for many, it was in the form of the ever popular wizard game. It was finally Quidditch season and the first game of the year was drawing soon. This stirred a lot of excitement especially with the two rival houses who were set to play by the end of the week. It was the most anticipated Gryffindor against Slytherin. The green and silver were training every minute they get on the pitch. When he got the chance, Draco Malfoy would run his team in extreme training.

"Eyes wide open, Goyle!" he screamed. Just in that moment, the large boy was nearly thrown off his broom. A smug snicker reached his ears. Vienne Zabini was obviously proud of her work; she grabbed Crabbe's bludger bat and redirected the incoming metal sphere towards the other beater. Draco didn't care about what Zabini did. Instead, he was more frustrated that his beaters were terrible.

"What the bloody hell was that? Do you wanna die already?" Goyle threatened the girl. She rolled her eyes.

"Back to practicing, you lot!" the blonde ordered. None of them was pleased with the blonde's tone but they were used to it. They started to fly about except for the ebony haired girl. Instead, she flew towards Draco.

"I'm tired and I'm brilliant. I don't have to train," Vienne spat.

"The hell are you talking about, not having to train?" he retorted. She ignored him and landed. She started to walk with her broom in hand. She was headed for the dressing room to change from her Quidditch robes. Draco didn't like it. He stalked her.

"Get back out there, Zabini," he said coldly. She turned around with eyes gleaming with annoyance.

"Malfoy, we've been on the pitch for hours. We're tired and they won't get any better," she said. "The team had a better chance of winning when Nixxy was still around," she sighed. The boy reacted to the former Chaser's name.

"She wasn't that good," he lied.

"She's a decent player who could even play Seeker and you know that," said Vienne with absolute confidence. "Why deny it? You used to say that it only takes just the three of us to win any game."

"We will win it without her. This team doesn't need her," he looked up to see what the rest of the team is doing, avoiding her dark eyes. It was quiet for a moment and all he could hear was the sound of brooms cutting the wind. Then Vienne held his hand. He pulled away and looked at her. "What?"

"Why don't I see you with her anymore? In fact, I barely see you. And whenever I do, you look terrible," she asked, keeping a sharp tone but the sincerity was evident. He didn't care about it. What does she know anyway?

"Get off it, Vienne. Weren't you leaving?" he glared. She was insulted. Her face spelt spite as she left. Draco watched the girl walk away.

"Does that mean practice is over?" one of the Chasers asked.

"Leave if you bloody want," he stated and the team left all at the same time. They were obviously exhausted for they left staggering and quickly. Moments later, he was alone in the pitch. The sun has set and the stars started twinkling on the dim sky. Draco dropped his broom on the ground and pulled out his wand. "_Avis!"_ he said and little birds started materializing from his wand. The birds were fluttering about peacefully until a jet of light hit one of them and it exploded to nothing but feathers. He aimed for another and exclaimed _"Expulso!" _Malfoy obliterated the rest of the birds.

"When you're done with that animal cruelty, why don't you have supper with me?" A voice all too familiar to him broke his solitude.

"No. Sod off," he hissed, keeping his back at her. The blonde started walking, away from the castle and the girl. He heard steps. She grabbed hold of his shirt.

"Your broom, you moron," she said. He couldn't help it. He turned around and his eyes played all over her face. This was the first time in a long time that Draco had seen Nixxy. Funny that this was so because they had a lot of classes together. Her dark, grey eyes shimmered under the moonlight like labradorites. The brunette took his hands and placed it on his broom. "No supper then."

"Nixxy, let's not have supper. Let's take a walk," he asked. Her mouth twitched slightly but she gave a subtle nod subsequently. He got on his broom and pulled her on and soon, they were in the sky.

"This isn't a walk," she said. Her voice was shaky, probably because she was cold. Her hands were wrapped tightly around the blonde and she rested her head on his back. He kept quiet; he had so much to say to her but right now, all he wanted was to have her close to him again. He missed her soft hair and her fruity perfume, her touch and her smile. He steered his broom towards the dark lake. They landed on the bank and he sat down on a rock. She sat down on a tree stump across of him. "D, I bloody well know you're mad at me."

"Why do you avoid me, Nott?" Draco asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice. Nixxy averted her gaze from him.

"I have... issues," she answered uneasily.

"Salver, I'm your best mate. Why haven't you talked to me?" he snapped. He saw her shrug, as if without a care in the world. A surge of burning frustration washed through his body. Only when he had the girl by the throat did he realize what he had done. He let go. Her knees gave in as she gasped for air.

"What's wrong with you, Malfoy?" the brunette yelled when she caught her breath. He got down on his knees and held her by the arms.

"What's wrong with me, you ask? I'm facing something that is a matter of life and death. I was hoping that my best mate wouldn't leave me in the cold. I need you, Nixx!" and he regretted those words the moment they slipped. How could he let her see this side of him? It was patent that she was trying her best to keep her poise.

"What the bloody hell are you chin-wagging about?" she kept a distinct regal Slytherin tone in her voice.

"Just mere rubbish, Nott," he sneered, letting go of her. They both shrugged the awkward situation aside. "But seriously, Nott, what issues are you talking about? What perfectly good reason do you have of shunning me?"

"Draco," she started, "there are things I wish I could undo. It wasn't my intention to disregard you but there are things that are happening to me now that is complicating things. Please stop asking me and settle for that answer."

"Fine, I'll settle with that..._for now,_" he pressed with the last two words, making it clear that he's not satisfied. She shook her head, picked up his broom, and pulled his arm over her shoulders. She started walking and he followed. She was quiet and he complied. Draco Malfoy kept his gaze on her but her eyes seemed empty and in distress, dazing far off in the darkness. They walked on the boulders by the lake.

"Drake, remember the last time we walked like this? I expect Parkinson to jump out again," Nixxy chuckled, breaking the silence with a very welcomed mood.

"We were drunk then. I later got you on my bed. That was a good night," he joked, reminiscing.

"Spare me the eye roll. I was slept on your couch. You weren't gentleman enough to lend me your bed."

"I had to be on it, you just chose not to join me."

"Oh Malfoy, I won't be able to sleep beside a ferret," she said, a grin spreading across her face. He smirked and wrapped his arms around her. "What are you—" It was too late for her to react: they were in the water already. They swam to the shore and lay on the ground, laughing.

"F-f-fuck, I f-f-f-forgot t-that it's N-n-novem-b-b-ber."

"M-m-Mal-f-f-foy, y-you're dead," she splashed water on him.

"Tart, I know h-h-how t-t-t-to warm y-you up," he said, sounding like a douchebag. She punched his arm lamely. They got out of the water and sat on a fallen tree trunk.

"T-t-take out your wand, s-s-sweet-t-tie. H-h-hot air ch-ch-charm," Nixxy instructed. He did as he was told. His wand started to emit a stream of warm air and he dried her up. He did himself afterwards. "Thank you."

"The option of further heating is still up, just so you know."

"Okay, from now on you pay me ten galleons for every time you say something that makes you look like an arse," she said, holding out her hand.

"And you pay me twenty for every time you deny me," his lips curved and he held out his hand. She sneered and kept her hand in her pocket.

"I would empty my parent's vault by the end of the week," she grimaced. "The Nott family will be broke."

"Just accept and you'll be richer!" he urged. She shook her head as she laughed. The blonde tapped her shoulder, grabbing her attention. "It's not too late for supper, is it?"

* * *

><p><em>I have nothing beyond this so far. Haha<em>

_Hey, do you think Nixxy should get romaticaly involved with any of the boys? Haha_


	9. Gingersnap

_Salver back from hiatus! Wrote this yesterday. I'm sorry this is all i could give you so far. Haha. I'll work harder from now on._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

**Gingersnap**

_I think this is the right thing to do. But it could potentially be the wrong,_ he argued within himself. Harry Potter was making his way to the end of the Gryffindor table, his palms sweating but his strides unwavering. When he got there, he touched a certain red head on the shoulder.

"Ginny, let's talk."

What put him in this situation anyway? Oh yes, her brother, his best mate, Ron. He couldn't help but get involved with his little sister's business. He means well, the bloke.

"I see her with Dean," Ron said just after instructing the knight to take out the opposing pawn.

"See who, Hermione? I wouldn't believe she would," the raven haired boy replied as he contemplated his next move. Ron negated.

"I'm talking about Ginny." Harry looked up at his companion, his brows scrunched.

"Ginny's seeing Dean again?"

"Weren't you two dating?"

"I can't say. We haven't been hanging out since summer," the spectacled boy rejoined. Ron's face was a cross between contempt and relief.

"I don't like it. Harry, talk to her, a'right?"

She looked up at him, half surprised. She took a bite of an apple.

"Let's talk," he said again. The girl's companions started smirking and nudging each other with their elbows. Ginny swallowed the apple in her mouth.

"About what?" she asked.

"Just come with me for a minute," he insisted. She nodded and obliged. They walked out of the Great Hall and walked down the corridor. When they found themselves more or less alone, Harry sat on a ledge, and Ginny did likewise.

"So, what's this about, Harry?" she started.

"Well, Ron's been pestering me about you…" he trailed. "He said something about Dean."

"Dean? What about him? Honestly, Ron cannot just leave me alone," she groaned.

"The thing is, he was a tad confused about him since you and me…" he trailed again. He saw the girl's expression. It was somewhere along lost and amused.

"_You and me_?" she echoed. "Harry, there isn't something between you and me anymore, right?"

"I'm not necessarily sure where we stand," he said honestly. Ginny was taken aback.

"Oh Harry, I'm so sorry," she apologized, taking his hand. "I didn't mean to lead you on."

"No, it's alright, Gin. You didn't lead me on, so to speak," he smiled at her, pushing his glasses up. "I just wanted to clear things up between the two of us."

"Well, for any cost, I'm sorry about the two of us. I really like you, Harry," she blushed slightly.

"I like you, too, Ginny. A whole lot," he responded. "But at this rate we're going, I think it's better if we stop for while."

"You're right. Let's see how this plays out between you and me," she agreed. He stepped down and helped her as well. "By the way, good luck with the next lucky girl."

"Good luck with Dean," he said. He felt a light brush on his cheek. That mere gesture of affection brewed up something greater inside of him. Before she turned to walk back to her friends, he mustered up all the liking he had for the girl and poured it all in one kiss.

"Well, that was something," she smiled when their lips parted.

"Bye, Gin."

It was odd. He didn't feel that strange clingy feeling he used to have whenever he thought about her. Maybe it was so far over between him and Ginny. That was all right with him though; he gave that last kiss all he could. Strangely enough, he didn't want to hold on to the redhead afterwards. He shrugged it aside when his attention was called.

"Is something the matter, Mister Potter?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"No professor. Sorry," he sat up straight and tried o find signs of what was happening.

"As I was saying…" the professor continued with her lecture.

"So, did you talk to Ginny?" Ron whispered, elbowing him.

"Yeah," he replied.

"And?"

"It was all right."

"What?"

"Shush… later."

Ron sat up straight irritated but held on until the end of Transfigurations. Afterwards, as the two were walking to their next class, he swooped at the chance.

"Well?"

"Ginny's seeing Dean, I think. And we're not dating," Harry said, casually, near bubbly even. Hermione caught up to them.

"Did you talk to Ginny?" the latest addition asked.

"He did. Apparently, they weren't dating to begin with," Ron said.

"I told you so! She doesn't talk about Harry,"

"You two talk about my relationships?" the raven haired boy frowned. "Have you nothing else to talk about?"

"We merely care," smiled Hermione. "Oh yes! Harry, has your scar been bothering you lately?" she asked. He instinctively touched the lightning bolt shaped mark on his forehead. He hasn't been thinking about it much these days.

"Well, no. Why?" he inquired. She unfolded a copy of the Daily Prophet and pointed at an article. It was about a member of the Ministry. He was found dead inside the premises of the Ministry of Magic.

"Isn't it that it would hurt when he's feeling great emotion?"

"Maybe it wasn't part of his plan, that's why he doesn't care much?" Ron weighed in.

"That's a theory," she frowned.

"Tell me more of the man who was killed," Harry asked. They stopped in a secluded corner.

"I did some research. Mr. Gwyllion is part of the council. Though not the most notable wizard around…"

"I've heard from dad that he believes You-Know-Who is alive. He asks dad about what he knows since he's aware of dad's involvement in the Order," Ron added. Hermione seconded.

"Having that he used to be a member as well, it's no surprise. However, the reason we don't hear of him anymore is that Death Eaters were on his trail, noting that he is a weak link in the Order. Having stayed under the radar for nearly a decade, away from any Order business, the Death Eaters, more or less left him alone. But with this news, looks like he wasn't off their radar.

"They say, he died because of a heart attack, given his poor physical condition. But when you look at this picture, it's too farfetched," she said, noting the photograph of a man who looks like he was merely sleeping. "It was a killing curse for sure."

"So we know it was Death Eaters who did it, he was part of the Ministry, and has ties to the Order," Ron abridged. Harry pondered on the information and tried to piece things together.

"He mustn't just gotten in the way," he said.

"Yes, but in the way of what?" she wondered. They all looked at each other for a moment, eyes gazing for an answer. Knowing they won't get one soon, they got back on their way to their next class.

* * *

><p><em>Review. And please don't tell me off for not writing. Haha<em>


	10. Fox on the Prowl

_Okay I bring you, a Quidditch game ;)_

_Snakes vs. Lions. Place your bets!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

**Fox on the Prowl**

The stands were filled with students way before the game was underway. Banners of green and silver, and red and gold, created a festive and exciting atmosphere that went well with the jeers and cheers from the two houses. It was the famous Slytherin versus Gryffindor. Everybody knows the brewing rivalry between the two houses.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen! This is the first game of the season and of course, we start it with the hottest rivalry known in this school: Snakes and the Lions!" she said. The crowd roared. Everyone was so engrossed with the excitement apart from one spectacled boy. He initially was but then that tone of voice changed his mind set from the game to plain wonder.

"She's our new announcer?" Harry asked to himself as he sat on the bench in the dressing room.

"It's that bint, Nixxy!" laughed Fred.

"That's right, folks! I'm Lee Jordan and joining me today is our guest announcer, Natalie Nott," stated Lee. The Snakes cheers escalated.

"The rivalry up to the announcers' podium," Nixxy snickered.

"Now let's have it for the Gryffindor team led by Angelina Johnson. Here are the chasers, Alicia Spinet, and Katie Bell. Fred and George Weasley, the beaters. Keeper, Ron Weasley and finally, Seeker, Harry Potter!" her male companion exclaimed. The said house cheered louder as the team flew across the field. Nixxy grabbed the microphone as her team came flying in.

"And my team! Here are the Slytherins, lead by the handsome –" she laughed a moment, "excuse me, captain and Seeker, Draco Malfoy. Vienne Zabini the best Chaser of the team, followed by Pucey and Montague. Now the Keeper, Bletchey. And of course, Crabbe and Goyle, our brutal Beater. Heads up, Weasleys!" she said.

"Everybody's taking their position," Lee announced. "Here comes Madam Hooch." A woman with short grey spiky hair came walking to the center with a crate that contained the Snitch, Quaffle, and Bludgers. She laid it down and released the small golden ball that zoomed pass the players.

"There goes the Snitch," Nixxy said. Madam Hooch took the Quaffle and tossed it in the air.

"And the game begins!" the announcers chorused, the crowd going wild. The Chasers scrambled to grab the ball. No surprise, Vienne had the Quaffle in her hands. She zoomed pass the other players, narrowly missing a Bludger. She got it through a hoop.

"An early score for Slytherin. Ten points," Lee said.

"I told you, she's the best," his female companion cheered.

"Weren't you on the team last year? Why quit?"

"Practice time, I used it for other 'extracurricular activities'… Oh my! Good hustle by Gryffindor!"

"Johnson nearly got it in! Oh! Another attempt by the captain… " he trailed, on the edge.

"Ten points to Gryffindor!" she finished.

The game went on for half an hour now. The score was tight, Slytherin with a thirty point lead. One of the Chaser for the opposing team was already knocked off her broom and out of the game. His team was doing well but he knows he could do even better. Draco Malfoy peered around looking for sight of the elusive orb. It has been in sight and gone thrice now. Potter had no better luck: he was just flying a few hundred feet away. The Slytherin seeker coasted higher just to lessen the gap of the two. Then before the he had the chance to insult the spectacled boy, Harry zoomed pass him. Did he see the Snitch? Draco had no time to gamble. It didn't matter, he chased Harry and he was right.

"It's mine, Potter!" he said, passing the boy. It was just within reach. But then, the Snitch took a sharp turn and rocketed upwards, the two Seekers, hot on its trail. It flew in a cloud.

"Damn it!" the flaxen boy thought. He lost sight of it; in fact, he couldn't see anything within a meter from him. But then, there was the sound of fluttering wings. The Snitch! To his left, upward: the sound getting fainter. He aimed for it, building up speed. He knows it's just there. Then, darkness…

"Draco, wake up, you bloody prick! You're okay," she yelled, so sure of herself. That's all he deciphered from the noise. His body hurts all over, his leg especially. He opened his eyes and in front of him, a brunette mess.

"Get off me," he groaned. She sighed one of relief.

"Thank Merlin you're okay. They'll take you to the Wing so I'll see you there. I have to check on my other patient," she said, touching his cheek. And with that, Nixxy vanished from sight. He closed his eyes once more.

"That was some fall, huh?" he heard her voice again. He opened his eyes to see that he was in the Hospital Wing. His team and some other people were around his bed, voicing relief and concern. He turned his head. Several beds away was Harry Potter, his friends around his bed. A familiar silhouette turned to face him. She smiled so bright and darted to his bedside.

"Nixxy, what happened?" he muttered.

"Well, from what I saw, and from what Harry told me, you two were chasing the Snitch. The both of you vanished into view. Then I saw a Bludger fly in after you. Judging from your broken leg and... err... your broken broom—"

"I was hit," he concluded. She nodded.

"You two crashed into each other and fell. Thankfully, the headmaster kept you two from dying. He suspended the game as seconded by Madam Hooch," she explained.

"So nobody won?"

"The game was rescheduled for later in the school year," Vienne finished. He turned to face his best Chaser. She was sitting on the next bed. Some of the Slytherin team filed out of the room already, bored by the conversation. He wasn't even acknowledging their presence so what did it matter.

"Good game, Zabini," he said, shocking the short girl. She tried to keep cool. Nixxy laughed, taking note of the girl's reaction.

"Yes, you were brilliant," she agreed. "So were you, Drake."

"Quite so, I managed to break my leg because of how good I am," he said gruffly. She shook her head and touched his shoulder.

"Vienne, take care of him. I'll be off."

* * *

><p>Things have been more than difficult for her. Nixxy Nott was not just trying to maintain her marks in class but she had to maintain character. The last time she succumbed to her emotions, she was caught in a tight spot, Draco on her case. After she nearly got caught, she made an effort to stay her uppity self in front of her friends. But the moment she's alone, she falls back to misery.<p>

"So thirsty…" she thought to herself. Who wouldn't be after an hour of sulking? She couldn't cry anymore. She shouldn't even. It doesn't help her cause. She got up and stared outside the wide window. The Astronomy Tower provided a great view as well as solitude when you know what time to go.

This that was happening to her, it shouldn't have. But what choice does she have? She even holds in her hand a reassurance she's not having a terrible nightmare. She grasped the letter tight, not that she cherished it. She loathed it.

_We are aware that he has plans of leaving. It's a question of when. We request news on him and of the boy, too. _

Harry as well. Not just the headmaster now. It didn't surprise her: she felt numb about it.

"Zach, if I fail, I'm more than sorry," Nixxy said to the air. She turned to the flight of stairs and headed down. She got to the corridor and staggered slightly on her feet. Too preoccupied with her thoughts, she nearly bumped into her head of house.

"Miss Nott, I believe you would look where you would go"

"My apologies, Professor," she kept her head down. She felt the piercing glare of Snape though. Her chest was heavy. She wondered if he knew what she was doing: he is involved with the Dark Lord so it wasn't far fetched. But what did she know about their politics?

Silence befell them for a moment.

"Tread with caution, Miss Nott," he said, "there are things you shouldn't go about." His voice rang clear. Though it was cold and detached, it meant so much to her. She was shocked. Did he know? What did he mean by 'things you shouldn't go about?' She looked up and he already had his back turned against her.

* * *

><p>"Oh shit," she cursed in her head. She nearly slipped off the platform. Weak ankles from lurking all afternoon, maybe. She composed herself and sunk on the floor. On her hands and knees, she crawled in the shadows, waiting, and looking. Then, footsteps echoed.<p>

"Minerva, I'll be off to the Ministry tomorrow morning. I will be back after two days, if not sooner," the old wizard said with a voice so serene.

"If I may, what for, Professor?" McGonagall asked as they walked down the corridor. "Does it regard… the news?"

"They request some guidance."

"Professor, do you suppose he has something to do with it?" the woman inquired.

"We may only suppose, Professor…" he trailed.

Nixxy didn't hear the rest of the conversation, afraid to follow for she might make a sound. She waited until she couldn't hear their footfall. When she was certain about the silence, she stood up and took off her cloak. An invisibility cloak she charmed herself. It wasn't the best quality but it works fine in the darkness. Keeping the cloak in her bag, she made her way to the Hospital Wing, surprisingly, undetected. Not that she cared if she would get caught. There are worse things than detention. She got there. The place was empty except for two beds. She approached one of it.

"Not asleep yet, I see," she whispered as she sat on his bed.

"I couldn't, nightmares," he said, keeping his voice down.

"Want to talk about it, Harry?" Nixxy asked, dropping her bag on the floor. He looked at her for a moment. His emerald eyes, which she just adore, were still evident even if the only light was from the waning moon.

"Well," he started, "I dreamed about my parents. They were with me and he was there. They, my parents, were..."

"It's okay. You don't have to tell me," she smiled, noticing the trouble he had. He smirked.

"Why are you out so late anyway?" he asked, offering some chocoballs. She took a piece and popped it in her mouth. She got another and fed it to Harry.

"Just thought I'd... explore the corridors at night. Plus, I felt like checking on you," she teased. It amused him.

"Glad you came over, Nixx. But I think the two of us have to get back to sleep before we get caught," Harry said. She chuckled under her breath.

"Yeah. You never know: my head of house, as creepy as he is, might be lurking in the darkness as we speak," she joked. They both fell into laughter.

"Goodnight, Nixxy," he said when they mellowed down. He smiled one that was gleaming, Nixxy thought.

"Goodnight, Harry," replied she. Picking up her bag, she faced him once more. He was sitting up, struggling slightly by the broken ribs. She worried about his injuries so she eased him back down. Her hands fell on his shoulders, pushing him gently on his back. "You shouldn't get-," she was stopped mid-sentence.

She was soon on his chest, his arms enveloping her. She worried again for his broken ribs. But instead of getting up, she looked up at him. He was looking at her. And then, a kiss.

* * *

><p>Her steps were wavering when she made her way to the girl's dorm. <em>What on earth just happened? <em>she thought to herself. She sat on her bed and racked through her brain for a logical reason why Harry, the boy she was just about to betray, would be so _affectionate_ to her. This shouldn't even happen. Nixxy shook her head, trying to stop thinking about it. She couldn't. Pulling out a piece of parchment and a quill from her bag, instead, she writes.

_Father and Mother,_

_I don't know where and I don't know until when. Maybe where it's expected._

_As for the boy, he's showing signs of trouble._

_Your Daughter_

She opened the window and there awaiting her was an owl. She gave the parchment to it and it secured the letter between its beak. It was her parents' owl.

"Go on now," she commanded.

Turning it's back on the girl, it stretched its wings and flew in the darkness.

* * *

><p><em>so that's it! let me know what you think... <em>


End file.
